


Powuuuuuuurp Girl

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Inflation, Other, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A tumblr request I got for a story where Power Girl stuffs herself until she becomes a massive, burping, fat slob.





	Powuuuuuuurp Girl

Kara, otherwise known as Power Girl, was in an extremely lucky position. She was a Kryptonian, meaning that she had both extraordinary powers when exposed to the Earth's sun, but those powers would persist no matter what condition her body was in. In other words, she would be able to fly just as fast, and punch just as hard massively fat as she would when fit. 

Which is exactly why Kara chose to let herself go, to indulge in the most greasy and fattening of Earth's foods, because there was really no reason not to. 

She scanned the planet with her superhuman hearing, until she managed to pick up on a pair of women in Metropolis complaining that a particular food item would ruin their figure. "Perfect" she said to herself, launching off into the sky and landing at her destination, a humble hotdog cart, in a matter of seconds. 

The women, as well as the owner of the hotdog cart, stood in awe, stunned by the power and beauty of the tall, busty heroine. 

Kara herself seemed rather casual, taking a good whiff of the food as her toned stomach rumbled hungrily. "How much will it be for all of your hotdogs?" she asked. 

"For you, no charge" the owner replied. He wasn't able to charge a hero like her any amount of money, especially not one so beautiful. 

"Oh, thank you" she said, lifting the cart into the air, above her head, and giving it a gentle squeeze with her superhuman strength. It crumpled in her grasp, squeezing out all of the hotdogs so they were free to descend into Kara's hungry mouth below. 

She downed all of the dogs in a few bites, her toned stomach now noticeably flabby and round, stretching her suit slightly and making her look pregnant to any onlooker who wasn't aware of what her belly was really filled with. 

"Thank you!" she said, rocketing off into the sky to see if there wasn't another food joint she could plunder. The hot dogs were delicious, but they hadn't satisfied her, and she could certainly afford to eat a lot more. She scanned the whole of Metropolis again, to see if there was somewhere that could provide a more substantial amount of food to her.

Her next destination was one of Metropolis's more popular burger places, a restaurant with an old-fashioned kind of feel to it, and the thickest, juiciest burgers in the whole city. Power Girl was surprised by how well the place had recovered since Bizarro punched a hole through it. 

She strolled right in, and was greeted by several enthusiastic fans of hers. Many were young man sheepishly asking for her to sign their books. Others were women dressed in cheap Halloween-costume versions of her breast-baring outfit, sticking their cleavage out to her and asking if she could sign it so they could show it to the other girls at their sorority. Yet others didn't approach her, and simply stared at her enticing cleavage while they enjoyed their meals. Everyone near her was slightly puzzled by the size of her belly, however, and rumors began to develop that the famous Power Girl might be a mother-to-be.

Power Girl smiled, and made use of her superhuman speed, signing everything that was presented to her in the blink of an eye, and reducing the pen to a steaming, dripping nub from the force of her speed. She tossed the ruined pen into the garbage, as the crowd dispersed to brag to their friends that they added another superhero's name to their collection of autographs. 

Power Girl inhaled the delicious scent of burgers and fries that filled the place as she approached the counter, taking a seat on a stool that creaked slightly underneath her weight. Her distended belly pressed up against the underside of the counter too, making it difficult for Power Girl to squeeze in without simply shattering the counter into pieces. 

"Hey, can I get one Superman Special?" Kara said to the man behind the counter. as she glanced briefly at the menu to decide what she wanted to order. The man was kindly and old, with a round face and a heavy grey beard. He nodded, and sent her order to the kitchen, reminding the staff that they were serving a superhero, and should do their best to make a good impression on her. 

The Superman Special was the largest burger on the menu, and was big enough to serve a family of four and still have some left over for the next night. Kara was hoping to eat it all herself, though. Only a superhumanly proportioned burger could satisfy her superhuman appetite. 

After waiting for several minutes, and drumming her fingers disinterestedly on the counter, Kara's meal finally arrived. The burger was carried out by four waiters, in an attempt to distribute the burger's staggering weight. 

"I'll take that for you" Kara said, sliding her hand underneath the burger and bringing it to a nearby table with ease. She licked her lips as she took a seat in the booth, or at least, attempted to. Her stomach got in the way once again, and instead of trying to suck in her gut, she used her strength to uproot the table, tearing it up from the floor it was bolted to and moving it to the side until there was enough room for Kara to sit with her expanded stomach. 

"Sorry about that" Kara said, hoping her previous heroic deeds would be enough to let a little property damage slide. She felt increasingly bad about letting her reputation get her another free meal, though. She sent out a message to the Justice League, requesting some funds to pay for property damage and some more food, if she was still hungry. 

She hadn't forgotten what she came here for, though, as her gaze became fixed to the burger. It was just as enormous as advertised, with the approximate diameter of a large pizza, and standing at a towering three feet high. There were three thick, succulent patties with various vegetables and condiments sandwiched between them, and Kara could only imagine they were harvested from some kind of enormous mutant cow. 

She had a difficult time getting her hands around it, and with every second she held it, the condiments and juices of the meat would drip onto her uniform, so she decided to cram it into her mouth as quickly as possible. Her cheeks puffed out comically, like a squirrel, as the legendarily big burger passed her lips. She used all of her Kryptonian strength to swallow it without chewing, and it landed in her stomach with an audible plop. Her stomach doubled in size, and she could no longer be mistaken for pregnant, as the hotdogs she had previously eaten contributed some very noticeable bits of fat to her body. She was beginning to grow a second chin, and her cheeks were noticeably puffier too. Her thighs had thickened as well. Her stomach was no longer a tight, stuffed gut, and now took the form of a wobbly, flabby stomach that churned and sloshed. She was apparently a bit of a messy eater, too, as her white costume was stained slightly with the hamburger juices that dripped onto it, and her mouth was covered in a ring of sauce too. 

Fortunately, the fat she had gained hadn't neglected her breasts, and her famously large tits had grown an entire cup size. Needless to say, her uniform was stretched, and her chest seemed dangerously close to popping out of her infamous "boob window" 

She belched, patting her stomach with pride, as she was the first person in the restaurant's history to down a Superman Special all by themselves. The man at the counter rushed over to congratulate the bloated heroine, assuring her that the burger was free of charge, but she would still need to pay for breaking their table. 

At that very moment, Batman slipped inside, and handed the man a fistful of cash, before grumbling and vanishing in a cloud of smoke before he could even be thanked. 

Kara's stomach gurgled ominously, and before she could stop herself, she let out an *UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP* that shook made the walls of the diner shake. 

"Excuse me" she said, blushing. She decided it would be best to leave before her gassiness caused any real damage, so she flew off into the sky, floating high above Metropolis. Her body had gained a satisfying amount of flab, but she still wasn't quite satisfied with her size. She decided to rule out any more restaurants for her next destination, as she imagined her size would soon cause more trouble than Bruce would be willing to pay for. 

She finally discovered the ideal spot, though, in Gotham City. There was a factory that produced pastries and snack cakes and things of that nature, that had been long abandoned, but was still filled to the brim with abandoned products. The cakes never expired, and the factory was set to be demolished anyways, so if anything, it would be a service to the people of Gotham if she were to, say, fly in there, eat everything in sight and knock the building down with her resulting belches. 

She soared towards the factory in question, with her enlarged stomach and breasts wobbling as she flew, occasionally slapping against her. The enormous burger had finally been processed into fat too, and her body had gained another layer of pudge to display. Her stomach wasn't a large, round sphere of fat anymore, as it now sported several fat rolls that were clearly visible under her increasingly tight suit. Her breasts had finally grown too big for her top as well, and were free to wobble about outside of her suit. She wasn't very concerned, though, as she the place she was headed to was extremely private. 

She landed in front of the factory, with the ground splintering underneath her as she did. She stared up at it, and immediately knew it was from Gotham, with the gloomy, Gothic architecture. Of course, she knew that the buildings appearance was misleading, she was greeted by the sight of delicious, individually wrapped cakes as she entered. The machinery that produced and packaged them had been long abandoned, but the sweets still remained, piled from floor to ceiling, completely free for Kara to devour. 

She went to work, tearing the wrappers off of the cakes and cramming them into her mouth with superhuman speed, reducing hundreds of them into a sizable lump on her belly, and the crumbs and frosting stains that now covered her face and outfit. She stopped to belch between sessions of stuffing herself with cakes. Her burps seemed to be getting stronger as she fuller, and the old walls of the factory creaked eerily. Of course, Kara wasn't worried. This building was supposed to be destroyed, after all, and she was Power Girl after all, the entire building could fall on her and she wouldn't get so much as a scratch. 

After stuffing herself with another innumerable amount of cakes, something did eventually break, although it wasn't the building that surrounded her. Her suit itself was unable to withstand the pressure that Kara's increasingly fat form was putting on it, and it simply ripped open, allowing her belly to flop out and jiggle freely. Kara wasn't bothered in the least. In fact, she decided to help the process along, tearing off what remained of her suit and discarding it along with the wrappers she left behind. She was totally nude now, with nothing covering her incredibly obese form, which was looking increasingly like a huge blob of fat. Kara chuckled briefly as she imagined changing her heroic identity from "Power Girl" to something like "Blob Woman"

Eventually, she finished the entire factory's inventory, and her hunger was finally sated. She had truly become a blob now, with ripping layers of fat jutting out from all sides, and all parts of her body so flabby and large that it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began. She had neglected any sort of hygiene or manners during her binge, as she was covered in crumbs and frosting, and belched sloppily throughout, occasionally letting a bit of drool slip out of her mouth. 

Her stomach gave one last gurgle, as she could feel her final burp coming on. She made no effort to hold it back, opening her mouth proudly and letting the Herculean belch out into the open. 

The building crumbled from the sonic boom that Kara released. The walls split apart, and the ceiling cracked open. Bits of rumble rained onto Kara, but bounced off of her soft, fleshy body. 

Kara's meal had left her exhausted, and she laid lazily in the building's remains, naked and reduced to an enormous pile of naked fat. Kara couldn't be happier.


End file.
